Sakura Dreams
by Anjyu
Summary: One-Shot If you got the chance to spend one more day with someone you really cared about, would you take that chance? HarukaxTakayuki R


**Author's Note- This is my first attempt at a one-shot or a Rumbling Hearts fic for that matter. Please R&R! Any criticism is welcome as long as it isn't complete bashing...Please Enjoy Sakura Dreams!**

_**Sakura Dreams**_

_If you had the chance to go back would you?_

_If you could give someone back one day of their life that you stole from them would you?_

_Unselfishly give them a day of your precious time?_

_The wind is blowing the trees this time of year._

_Pink blossoms whirl around me like wisping dreams and wonders._

_I watch her beautiful strawberry blond hair blowing as she writes._

_Her angelic face is like a map of the world._

_She is too lost in thought to know that I am watching her._

_I watch as she crumples another piece of paper and throws it aimlessly at the ground._

_She lets out a large sigh as she slumps down against the trunk of the tree._

_I know that she has become frustrated with herself again._

_I brought her here so that she might clear her head._

_I wanted her to get rid of her writers block she always complained about._

_Pink blossoms fall around her and one lands on her nose._

_She carelessly brushes it away and smiles at me as she looks my way._

"_Takayuki I'm ready to go I think." she says as she gets up and walks toward my direction and then all fades away._

_That was the last day I would ever look on that innocent face before that tragic bloody day. _

_This is how I remembered her before the accident._

_So carefree and innocent._

_And it was all my fault._

_If I could give her back just one day of her life in exchange for mine I would in a heartbeat._

_Thus are the dreams of a Sakura angel._

_It had been a year since the accident as I stood in that very spot where we last stood face-to-face. The blossoms were just now coming into bloom, and I needed some peace and time to clear my head. I had always heard that the lucky dreamer who found the first blossom in bloom of the year would be granted one wish by God to do as he or she pleased. If I got to be that lucky dreamer then I would only wish for one thing. It wouldn't be fame or fortune like many might wish for...It would be just one more day with her. _

"Beautiful day isn't it?" a voice said pulling me out of my peaceful dreams.

"Yeah it is..." I said as I spun around to meet an old wise face.

"Many dreams were dreamed here...I can feel it..." she replied.

I didn't even know this woman, but she seemed to find enjoyment in talking to me, and I didn't want to be rude, so I just listened.

"Why don't you make a wish?" the old woman suggested as she handed me a fully bloomed blossom from the tree.

"But why that's just a legend?" I said as I hesitantly took it.

"It can't hurt to try..." she said smiling.

"I guess..." I said as I closed my eyes and reverted my mind back to _her._

When I opened my eyes the old woman was gone, and I just shrugged my shoulders and walked off.

_What a dumb meaningless wish..._

_She wasn't coming back, and I was foolish to even think such a thing, but suddenly I stopped in my tracks as I heard a familiar voice from behind._

"Takayuki!" it called out, and I spun around to see _her. _

"_Haruka?"_ I said with unbelief as the strawberry blond girl ran up to me and hugged me.

"You promised to take me to the theme park today!" she said giggling as she held onto me.

"_the wish..." _I breathed.

"Are you okay Takayuki?" she asked looking at me with big green eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said with disbelief as I smiled at her gently.

"Okay well I want to do nothing but to spend all day with you! I don't have much time, but this old woman met me in my dreams and told me I could wish for anything my heart desired! I think she was an angel or something, but I told her that I wanted to spend one more day with you..." she said with sincere eyes.

I felt tears start to stream down my face as she told me this, "Oh Haruka I'm so glad you're here!" I cried as I held her close to me.

"Don't cry Takayuki...I want you to be happy and spend this day with you...That's all I want." she said still hugging me.

"Me too." I said as I embraced her gently.

"Okay well let's get going before the lines get too long!" she said excitedly as she grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

_What was going on?_

_Had time really stopped?_

_Was Haruka really awake?_

_Would I lose her again?_

_No, I wouldn't let anyone take her from me!_

_I was in love with her..._

_She couldn't really leave again could she?_

I was pulled from my thoughts once more as she excitedly pointed to the ferris wheel.

"Takayuki will you buy a ticket and ride the ferris wheel with me?" she asked me looking at me with big green eyes.

"Sure Haruka we will ride whatever you want!" I said smiling.

"Well let's go then!" she giggled excitedly as she pulled me toward the ticket line.

"Two please." I told the old man at the ticket booth.

"Wow I'm so excited Takayuki that I get to ride the ferris wheel with you!" she giggled excitedly.

"Me too." I said smiling down at her childish enthusiasm.

_I still couldn't believe any of this was happening._

_I was spending a day with Haruka..._

_But why was I getting another chance?_

_Nothing could really atone for how I had treated her could it?_

"Come on Takayuki it's our turn to ride!" Haruka gasped as she pulled me towards the ferris wheel. We both sat down, and the man put the guard bar over us. I was startled as Haruka grabbed my hand as the ferris wheel started to turn. I had almost forgotten how soft her hands were...

"This is so amazing isn't it?" she asked me as the ferris wheel stopped at the very top.

"Yeah it is..." I said smiling at her enthusiasm.

"I feel like I can touch the top of the world this high up Takayuki!" she squealed.

_I want to touch the sky._

_I want to feel your heart flutter._

_Please don't float away my love._

_Don't go back to the place that you call home._

_Just stay with me._

"You can see all of Tokyo up here...Did you know that?" I asked her changing the subject.

"No...You see I've never been on a ferris wheel before, but I have always wanted to ride one before, but I wanted to make sure it was with you!" she stammered.

I averted my gaze on her a bit, "Why is that Haruka?" I asked her a bit puzzled.

"Because you are very special to me Takayuki..." she said as a girlish blush played upon her rosy cheeks.

I felt my heart start to beat out of my chest as I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her gently, "I'm glad you saved something this special for me then..." I said as she pulled away from the warm kiss rather flustered.

"Haruka have you ever ridden a roller coaster before?" I asked her as I gazed upon her gently.

"Nope to be honest I'm a little scared of them..." she said shyly.

"Well then we should ride one together! You only live once!" I suggested.

"Oh I don't know..." she said rather nervously.

"Come on Haruka...I'll hold your hand..." I said smiling as I put my arm around her pulling her closer to me.

"Okay I guess I can then..." she replied rather hesitantly.

"All right well if you can share your first ferris wheel ride with me, then I guess you should share your first roller coaster ride with me as well!" I said laughing.

"Okay!" she said exuberantly.

The ferris wheel ride soon ended, and I picked out a small roller coaster for Haruka's sake. It was her first one after all, and I didn't want her to get hurt. _What was I saying? Was any of this real anyway or all nothing but a distant fading dream?_

"That one doesn't look so bad..." she said pulling me back into reality.

"It isn't. I have ridden it many times before...In fact it was my very first roller coaster I ever rode." I informed her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really..." I said smiling as the man fastened us into the car.

"Takayuki I'm scared!" she said as she nervously grabbed my hand, and I held it tight.

"Everything will be okay Haruka...Nothing on this ride is going to hurt you. I have ridden it may times like I said before, and it really isn't that bad." I explained.

"Okay I'll trust your word then." she said a bit reluctantly.

"Good." I said smiling as we took off.

The entire ride Haruka held onto me for dear life and screamed and yelped. When it was all over I had to help her out.

"Are you all right?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah I guess I just wasn't made to ride a roller coaster!" she laughed.

"Would you like to go get a bite to eat?" I offered.

"Yeah! Can we get some ice cream?" she asked.

"Anything you want." I said with a smile.

_The days are distantly fading._

_Oh how I have just longed to hold you once more._

_After all these years my heart still calls out to you._

_But you don't answer._

"What flavor do you want?" I asked.

"Vanilla..." she said wryly.

"Okay well after we eat we should go get a picture to remember this day, don't you think?" I suggested.

"Oh yes that would be great!" she said excitedly.

We ate our cones in silence as we watched the gulls play on the beach. The waves came in and out steadily in an arithmetic pattern.

"Takayuki...I have always wondered what it was like to be free just like the ocean...Free to come and go as you please without anyone stopping you...I wish I was the ocean, so I didn't have to go back there again...I wish I could just wake up!" she said as she began to cry.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her heart beating with oblivion, "Go back where? Haruka you're here with me...You have nothing to worry about...What makes you think you have to go back?" I questioned her.

"Because I do...It's not time yet..." she said looking up at me.

"Time for what?" I questioned her.

"Time to wake up..." she barely whispered.

"Takayuki can you promise me something?" she asked as a seriousness filled her eyes as she met mine.

"Yes anything!" I reassured her.

"Promise me that you'll be there when I wake up..." she replied with pursed lips.

It suddenly felt like everything had just been ripped away from me and that I was spiraling downward. Everything would be the same after today...

"Takayuki?" Haruka called back out to me as she looked up at me with big green eyes.

"I'm sorry...I was just lost in thought...I promise you Haruka..." I said reassuring her.

"Thank you..." she said as she softly leaned into me letting me hold her.

_Oh angel of mine where has the time gone?_

_Will fate tear you away from me again?_

_Will destiny ever be so cruel?_

"Why don't we go ahead and get that picture made?" I suggested.

"Yeah let's do that." she agreed.

We were about to walk back to the theme park, but I noticed a man snapping random photos on the beach.

"Hey Haruka give me a second." I replied as I walked towards the man snapping away.

"Excuse me sir I'm sorry to bother you, but would you mind taking a picture of me and my girlfriend? She's been away for a very long time and has finally got to come home. I want to give her something to remember our reuniting by...I'll even pay you." I explained to him.

"Ah it's no problem! I'd gladly take your picture young man. Where would you like it?" he asked.

"Why not just in front of the ocean?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want." the man replied.

Haruka and I stood in for the picture, and I pulled her close as the man snapped the shot.

"Well that's quite lovely..." he said examining it once it came out.

"Wow can I see it?" asked Haruka.

"You sure can." the man replied as he gave Haruka the picture.

"Look Takayuki! This is a great picture!" she said with a big smile on her face. It warmed my heart to see her smile again.

"Yeah it is...Thank you sir!" I called out to him.

"You're welcome!" he called back as he began taking pictures again.

"What would you like to do now Haruka?" I asked her.

"Takayuki...My request is simple...Just take me back to your place and hold me...Hold me until the dawn..." she breathed.

"I can do that..." I told her clasping her hand in my own.

_The sun was already starting to set._

_I knew that I was going to lose her._

_But I wouldn't let this ruin our night._

_I would do as she asked._

_I would hold her until the dawn._

_Until the sun broke across the eastern sky._

_Until she would leave me alone yet again..._

I took Haruka back to my apartment, and we watched some movies. I just held her like she had wanted me too. We talked, we laughed and we cried. It was the happiest I had been in a long time. We watched the stars together on my rooftop, and we reminisced.

"Haruka?" I said calling out her name sweetly as she lie with me in bed that night.

"Yes Takayuki?" she answered back.

"Will you remember this day we spent together?" I asked her.

"I don't think I will ever forget this day..." she breathed.

"Good..." I said as I pulled her closer.

"Takayuki?" she said calling out my name.

"Yes?" I answered her.

"I love you..." she said as she let those three words echo sweetly in my ear.

"I love you too..." I replied back as I placed my head on top of hers.

"Thank you for everything..." she sighed snuggling into me.

"Your welcome..." I called back as we both drifted off to sleep.

"Haruka..." I called out sweetly as I opened my eyes, but the greatest fear I had had come to pass. She was gone, but there was something on the spot beside me. I was a note along with the picture we had taken together...I quickly unfolded it and cherry blossoms fell everywhere.

_Dear Takayuki,_

_Please don't be sad. I didn't want to leave you, but I had to. I will wake up someday I'm sure of it. Please don't forget your promise. Thank you for giving me one more day to live and to spend with you. There's no one on earth that I would have rather spent it with than you. I love you very much, and please stop blaming yourself. Live your life without regrets. It would hurt me worse to know that you were unhappy. I miss you dearly, and please continue to visit with me. Go back to our spot on the hill always for me, and leave my best regards with Mitsuki and Shinji. You are always in my dreams._

_Love,_

_ Haruka_

_I cried for a long time after I read that letter._

_She was gone again..._

_But I'm glad to know that she got be my sakura dream..._

_End_


End file.
